The present invention relates to a running toy system, particularly a rechargeable running toy which runs on charged electric power, a charging device for a rechargeable running toy which charges the rechargeable running toy, and a runway along which a rechargeable running toy runs.
Generally, running toys which run on electric power cells as power sources have been long known as toys which are popular especially among boys. However, the usual cells must be frequently replaced by new ones, which is costly. As a countermeasure to this, running toys using rechargeable batteries, such as nickel--cadmium (Ni--Cd) batteries, are noted. They have an advantage that such batteries can be charged from an external power supply to be repeatedly used to run the running toys, which is economic and avoids the inconvenience of replacing batteries.
The conventional rechargeable running toys use as their rechargeable batteries nickel--cadmium batteries, each of which only has a voltage as low as 1.2 V. Accordingly, disadvantageously, high speed is unavailable, and small-sized running toys can not carry batteries with a large reserve capacity.
To secure long running duration and high speed, large-capacity nickel--cadmium batteries or a plurality of nickel--cadmium batteries have to be used, which disadvantageously make running toys heavy and large-sized, and which require long charging times.
Thus, conventional running toys lack speediness and take time to be ready for play-use, which disadvantageously makes them less amusing.